All Hallows Eve
by Impish Butterfly
Summary: Aura, one of the last surviving Ravnos Elders suddenly comes face to face with a past she thought died centuries ago on the night of Halloween.
1. Halloween Night

Halloween Night, 2001  
  
She sat perched up in a tree, back reclining comfortably against the trunk. She hugged her knee hugged against her chest while the left leg swung carelessly over the side of the branch.  
  
She stared down at the people who passed by all dressed as...oddly as she. This put a smile on her face. This night out of all in the world she could be who she truly was...she could proudly stride among the mortals and be accepted without question, without suffering. Her eyes turned toward a group of people that walked beneath her tree. There were children within the group, young ones, probably no older than 7 if even that, she chuckled at their ways.  
  
She turned her head upwards towards the sky...which was quite clear and the weather was fair. The moon was full, shining brightly down on the busy streets, though hazed slightly with red completing the eerie setting that this date demanded.  
  
She pressed her head back against the trunk of the trees, eyes sliding shut.  
  
"All Hallows Eve...night when the spirits, demons and creatures of the dark had complete supremacy over the mortal plane..."  
  
Her head fell to the side and her eyes opened once again, the iris of her eyes...a brilliantly bright green. Her sight fell upon the forest in the distance. There she could easily see the red glowing reflection of the fire that was steadily growing within the middle of the camp where her family, her Kumpania, was.  
  
Though she could not see the activities she could envision them quite clearly. They would all be gathered about the main fire in the heart of the camp where the elders of the family would recite tales and songs of times since past. Then there would be festive music and feasting...On this night all of her Kumpania celebrated.  
  
But it _was_ why they celebrated that was the grandest secret of all...the true reason had been lost over the passage of time. None save a very few old and wise elders (herself included) knew the reason. They would not tell, nor would she...she saw no reason too. They had suffered much and had the right to be happy in this festival. She wouldn't stand in the way of that.  
  
She shook her head with a sad smile, and repositioned herself on the branch, and slipped off, landing with feline grace upon the sidewalk some seven feet below. Always under the cloak of shadow she went unnoticed by the trick or treaters that passed by.  
  
She was dressed in a simple outfit, rags really in a sense. The outfit was made up of a blouse cut just above her stomach, sleeves coming down just below her elbows and a V-neck cut that revealed just enough. A matching skirt was wrapped and tied about her waist. The waistline of the skirt hugged her perfectly; showing off every curve as it fell passed her ankles. Though the outfit was quit old in age it was obviously very well kept. The outfit was quite colorful: brilliant ruby red coloring, bright orange-red running about the collar and sleeves of the blouse and along the hem of the skirt. Hanging about her waist was a belt made entirely of golden coins.  
  
Taking the chance to look once more up at the night sky and the full moon, she paused to reflect of just how many of these nights she had seen...Hundreds...she shook her head and looked away. It was time for her to leave. She was among one of the elders to speak on that night. She didn't wish to be late.  
  
After only a few steps she stopped again, abruptly. She stood stiff and rigid, the hair of the back of her neck rising for one brief moment before it fell back again. She turned around her eyes glazed over she stared down the street which was filled with bright lights, jack-o-lanterns and people in costume and saw absolutely nothing. The street was completely deserted to her, not a soul to be seen, yet she could feel it deep in her heart, in her soul, that something was calling to her, beckoning her to follow. Whatever it was that called to her, disturbed her and yet at the same time soothed her. Indeed she could even feel the beast within her growing restless.  
  
She could feel it coming towards her...a sudden gust of wind blew her hair this way and that. Her belt of coins began to ring out loudly, almost deafening. The glazed look in her eyes was then gradually replaced by a look of fear and dread. She knew what was coming...she had to escape. She had to leave quickly before it was too late...before he arrived.  
  
She turned quickly on her heel and broke into a mad dash down the street only to stop once more upon seeing a shrouded figure standing not far in front of her at the end of the street. She felt a shudder run down her spine and throughout her body. She blinked to be sure that what she saw before her was real. A mistake. In the moment she of the blink, the figure was gone. She took a step back and bumped into something behind her.  
  
Before she could react, two thick arms wrapped about her body, one snaking its way around her waist and the other across her chest holding her snugly against its masculine form. She turned her head slightly to look at the person holding her but she paused halfway when she felt a pair of lips on her neck.  
  
The lips were smooth and cool; they sent a twinge done her spine causing her body to brace with anticipation. The hand wrapped across her chest came up slowly...taking its time to brush her breast before moving up to her chin. It held her chin in its gentle yet firm grasp pushing her head so that it faced completely forward again and then tilted it up towards the moon. Unable to do anything but comply with his wishes, she turned her focus to the moon rather reluctantly.  
  
She stared ahead of her, her eyes flashing in the reflection of the moon's light. She wanted to scream! She wanted to turn around and tear the man behind her to shreds...but...she also never wanted him to let her go. It was ironic really...the only thing that could match her absolute hatred for this man was her undying love for him.  
  
Before she could dwell on the conflict any longer her attention was drawn back to the man as he spoke. His voice was low, seductive and haunting as he moved his lips from her neck up to her ear. As he spoke, his breath was warm and sent shiver through her.  
  
"Hello my dear...I see you've not let these modern times stand in the way of you heritage..."  
  
Although she was known for all her witty remarks and quick comebacks, she was at a loss for words. This in itself was an exceptionally rare thing. She went rigid again, reclining stiffly against him.  
  
"Relax my love...I forgive you for your crimes, I'm not here to punish you..."  
  
Though his deep husky voice carried a reassuring tone, it did nothing to ease her anxiety. She did however force herself to relax, knowing full well she couldn't defend herself from whatever he had planned if she remained tense. He took her relaxation as a sign that she was merely doing as she was told; an eerie smile graced his lips for a short while.  
  
She let out a faint sigh, and finally regained control over her vocal chords, "You're not suppose to be here, you're suppose to be dead...a pile of ashes thrown to the wind," her voice was barely above a whisper but it was as full of malice and hatred as sadness.  
  
He chuckled faintly in her ear, "You didn't really think you could rid me of this world so simply did you...tisk tisk, silly girl..."  
  
He nuzzled into her hair for a moment, inhaling deeply as if trying to remember her scent, then moving back to her ear. He nipped the tip of it. "Besides I thought you'd be happy to see me on our anniversary..."  
  
As he spoke she took the opportunity to focus her blood, pumping her vampiric blood to her legs and her fingers causing her nails to slowly extend in wicked claws. The sensation that came from her ear as he nipped it caused her to lose her concentration and a faint gasp escaped her lips, nearly moaning at his familiar touch. Though she caught the moan in her throat, and instead she issued forth a growl of frustration.  
  
_"NO! No! I won't be caught up in this again...I won't be caught up in him again, he isn't the man I knew...he isn't!..."  
_  
Her thoughts were running rapidly causing her head to spin suddenly. Her current thought pattern was slowly beginning to become disoriented as was the world before her eyes. Why was this happening? Wait...she focused in with her ears and it registered to her. He was singing in her ear; a low and quietly soothing spell, chant, or lullaby whichever you prefer to call it; it was causing her to lose consciousness.  
  
_"No....I don't want this to happen, I don't want to go back to that chaotic place!...not with him----"  
_  
It was too late to do anything, her clawed hands fell limply to her side and her eyes slid shut before she could retaliate.  
  
He had repositioned his hold on her as she slowly began to slump against him as she fell further and further into unconsciousness. As she sank, he sank down with her until they were both slumped together in the middle of the street. Her head was resting gently against his well toned chest, her hair falling about her face. He brushed the locks of auburn red and black from her face, and stared down at her...enjoying the look of peace that graced her face. Oh it had been so long since he had seen his wife in such a state that he was in no rush to end it.  
  
His neck bent slightly as he inclined his head down closer to hers. He stared at her again in silence before placing a kiss on her lips and leaning back up. Then his eyes flashed a crimson red for a time as another eerie smile...this time it was almost sincere...graced his lips, though it slowly turned into a wicked grin that was wide enough to show the tips of his fangs.  
  
"And with that kiss I once again seal our bond...you are mine dear wife, you always have been and always shall be. You will never be far from my sight...no matter where you run."  
  
He looked down at her neck, noticing for the first time that she lacked the numerous charms she usually wore. She wore but one, it was a beautiful phoenix pendant hung from a leather cord. The phoenix was made of reddish silver and in the middle of it was a sizable rose quartz stone that seem to glow with its own inner light. He stared at the pendant for a long time. He had given her that pendant on their wedding night...those many, **many** decades ago. He turned his eyes from the pendant to her peaceful face once again.  
  
"So my dear Aurathina...you do still think of me after all..." 


	2. Bedside Reunion

Chapter 2  
  
Slowly stirring on some soft and warm material, with a muffled groan her eyes fluttered open. Barely at first but gradually she began to become of her surroundings. She was beneath satin sheets...a fur comforter on top tickling her neck. She turned her head to the side, her eyes still not fully able to focus of anything but vague shapes and colors.  
  
The room from what she could determine was of decent size, the door or what looked like a door was against the wall to her immediate left. A two simple dresser on either side of it, to her right was something...but she couldn't make out what it was exactly and the more she strained herself to focus the more it proved to be futile.  
  
She gave up after a time and turned her eyes upwards towards the ceiling. The ceiling was dark, like everything else...but it held a certain appeal to it that made her hold her gaze until what little strength she had to awake as slipped away. Having no other choice she could only return to sleep, allowing her body to recover from what ever had put her in that predicament in the first place.  
  
However, before she could fully drift away into a blissful sleep, her mind began to plague her. Why was she there? What force had brought her to that place and for what reason...?  
  
Another groan escaped her lips as she tried to remember, something had happened...something that she knew deep down in her heart that what had happen was something terrible...something...  
  
Her eyes flew open suddenly as images of the happenings of the night before replayed themselves into of her minds eye. With this new realization and renewed strength she fought to be free of the sheets and bed. Due to all her thrashing trying desperately to get up she knocked over a basin that had been set up the nightstand beside her bed, and sent it crashing to the floor.  
  
She paused at the sound of footsteps outside the door was. She stared at the door in anticipation, for she knew who would step through the door. She had to get up before he came in, but she couldn't seem to free of herself of her sheets. They were as if clashed to the bed and thus clasped to her preventing her from escaping.  
  
She growled in frustration and continued to fight. She blinked slightly and gave a triumphed gasp when the sheets and cover began to give way. She was nearly there, just a little more and then she'd be free.  
  
The doorknob began to turn then, quickly jerking open to reveal the man that Aura so desperately was trying to escape. He stood in the doorway, his lean form taking up most of the doorway. He watched her, obviously amused with her current situation; his eyes...a dark hazel brown leered down at her, a grin slipping across his lips.  
  
"You weren't planning on leaving so soon were you my dear? We've so much to catch up on...," his voice purred in a low silky manner.  
  
She nearly froze at the sound of his voice, but she refused to stop now not when she was so close to being free. She didn't turn to face him, instead glanced cautiously at him from the corner of her eye and even them it was a mere quick glance to determine where exactly he was in reference to herself.  
  
He chuckled, "Normally I'd be surprised to see anyone resist my spell and wake up so soon not to mention be able to get up as far as you have...but then I know you, I'd expect nor accept anything less out of you...you will was always stronger then anyone else I've ever none.."  
  
He moved out of the doorway then and slowly made his way to her struggling form. Each step as graceful and as silent a cat stalking its prey, so by the time she had been able to tell that he had move he was already leering down at her from the foot of the bed.  
  
She nearly jumped out of the skin when she saw him, her hearing was excellent and the fact that he had been able to move without her hearing him unnerved her to no end. Because she had stopped her struggle the sheets began pull her back down to the bed again. She let out growl, and was able to bring up her hands which she found to still be clawed much to her delight and began to bring them down with the intent of tearing the covers to shred if she must.  
  
Two thick black ropes...tentacles...wrapped themselves about her wrist as she tried to strike. Her head turned sharply to regard the two shaded things that had stopped her, and at the sight of them caused a shudder. With a sudden jerk she pulled back upon the bed, obviously another pair of the shades had found their way about her shoulders.  
  
The minute she crashed back down on the bed the sheets crawls back up her body and adjust snugly around her. She promptly began to struggle again, growls of angry and frustration growing louder and louder by the minute.  
  
Calien stood at the foot of the bed watching with great amusement. In her current shape she was no contest for the strength of his shadows, though that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the thrill of the possible chance that she might get free. He began to chuckle as he watched her begin to struggle once again.  
  
An impish grin slipped across his lips as he placed his hands and knees on the bed and crawled up until he was positioned directly above her. Straddling her waist both hands moved up to pin her wrist to the bed on either side of her head. He leered down at her, his eyes shining with an impish...and lustful look, and also something else that even she couldn't identify.  
  
She stared up at him, her eyes wide...frighten of what he might do with his advantage over her. But the look of fear last only a moment before a threatening growl pushed its way up her throat and her eyes flashing red.  
  
"Let me go you Bastard!!"  
  
He blinked with mocked surprise and hurt, "I a Bastard? Such harsh words my dear wife," he leant his head down a bit, a grin pasted firmly on his face, "Come now, there's no need for all of this..."  
  
She glared daggers up at him, but became silent as well. She was virtually powerless to do anything at the moment. As he spoke her reserved source of strength was quickly running low, she'd be unconscious any second. Which at this particular point in time was fine with her...at least that way she wouldn't have to see or hear him; she'd be at peace for a short time.  
  
He smirked; taking note of the fact that she was becoming quiet and wasn't fighting him anymore.  
  
Mentally he mused, "Suppose I'll have to have my fun another night...there's no fun to be had with her unconscious, though..." something within his mind change at that moment, his personality and aura grew dark for a brief second, "...Though I suppose a little taste while she slept wouldn't hurt."  
  
A dark grin presented itself as he bent his head closer to hers. Aura noted his mood darken, she could feel it as well and it made her shrink away from him as much as she could. Calien paused an inch or more above her face, noticing how she shrank away from him more then ever. Honestly it hurt him to see her afraid of him, but it also thrilled another part of him.  
  
Turning his head away from her for just a moment, when he turned back he was himself again...dispelling the thought of taking advantage of her...for the moment. Instead leant down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling away and staring down at her in silence, then sliding off the side of the bed and walking directly to the door, pausing a moment to looked back at her.  
  
"Sleep now...you've had enough excitement for one night," with those last word spoken she slipped into unconscious forcefully and he stepped out of the room close the door behind him. 


	3. Cat Walk

Chapter 3

Cat Walk  
  
The next few nights were not as exciting as the last; mostly because she slept through them. When she did wake she was always greeted by the familiar face of Calien, who usually sat on the bed next to her with a smug look on his face.  
  
She had first thought that he was going to starve her, seeing as she hadn't been out to feed in the nearly the past few nights. But on the third night of her "stay" she woke for a brief moment to find an IV line running into her left arm. At first she was alarmed at the IV line, thinking the blood flowing in it was Calien's...if it was then he truly was renewing their bond.  
  
This idea was soon proved wrong once she focused properly on the blood being fed to her. It wasn't his...wasn't Calien's she could tell. After all those decades she knew the potencies of his blood and this was merely gajo blood. Perhaps it was out of pity, that he was not force feeding her his blood. Or maybe he had other plans and would some more devious way to bind her again...She more willingly believed the latter.  
  
Upon the seven's night of her stay, Aura finally regained much of her strength, at least enough to finally free herself of the accursed bed. Also for good measure once she was free she allowed her claws to extend and shredded the comforter and sheet of the bed into shred with great pleasure. Once done she wore a satisfied grin.  
  
Taking a brief moment to regain her feline balance, Aura set off across the room towards the door. Placing a hand on the smooth brass doorknob she paused and strained to listen to the hall, she didn't want any surprise visit from Calien. It was true she had the strength to finally rid herself of the bed, but taking him on was another story. Even at her best he gave her a run her money.  
  
After several minutes of silences she slowly opened the door, peeking out the door into the dark hall she saw nothing. Even without her nocturnal vision she could tell that the hallway was quite bare save the rug that ran along it.  
  
She slipped out of the door slowly and with some grace, her legs still were not fully functioning correctly but she didn't wish to wait any long then she had to. So she treaded as quietly as she could down the hall. As she walked she saw light coming from a room at the end of the hall, not wishing to meet up with anyone she started to turn and go in the opposite direction but stop when she heard someone coming towards her.  
  
Frowning in panic, she couldn't get back to her room before whoever it was that was coming got there, she had to do something. She grinned sly as a solution came to her, she would hide in the shadow...but since the hallway was not that large just hiding would not do. She would need to...shrink if she was to go completely unnoticed.  
  
Inhaling slowly she began to focus her blood, till it ran through her like a torrent. She crouched over suddenly as if she was doubling over in pain, but on the contrary the feeling running through her was pure bliss by her standards. Her back muscles and bones began to contract violently, reshaping themselves. Her arms and legs grew shorter. The fine hair that had graced her skin became thick and black like fur. Her clothes seemed to disappear under the new coverage. Her eyes grew wide and sharp, her ears rising to the top of her ears and were tipped.  
  
Her once beautifully tanned visage now covered in silky fur that was blacker then night itself. Instead of her once tall elegant body, she now stood in that of merely black cat; her tail flicking in the air behind her. She stretched out her new feline form, though she did not stop to savor the form though she was more then fond of it. She did however make a mental note to thank Griffin for teaching her the art of shape-shifting whenever she saw him again.  
  
Quickly scampering to the side of the hallway, she used the complexion of her fur to hide herself in the darkness of the hallway. She ran along the side of the walls, her bright green eyes piercing the dark, allowing her to see her way more clearly then ever. Her ear flicked behind her, the steps that were once approaching her had vanished. She was somewhat relieved and also somewhat suspicion. The sudden silence could mean anything in this place.  
  
She continued down the hall as she had before. She paused as she reached the door; much to her relief the door was only ajar which meant that she could probably slip by unnoticed. As she moved to continue past the door, something caused her to stop...she turned around and peeked into the room.  
  
It was identical to the room she had stayed in, right down to the fur comforter. After looking over the display of the room she focused her attention on the inhabitants. She noticed Calien almost immediately; his right side was facing her as he was sitting at a desk, pondering over something she could see. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she heard the footsteps again, she backed up slowly and silently into the shadows again and remains still. The steps were close now.  
  
Glancing back over her shoulder she could seeing a woman coming down the hall towards the door. From the angle she saw her, the woman could be no taller then 5' 3" if even that. Despite her height she was obviously a fully grown woman, attractive in her own way. Her creamy pale skin glowed in the moonlight that reflected through the windows as she passed them, her eyes were an almost jaded blue color and her hair a rich blonde. She was dressed in a unbelievably tight leather outfit, made up of a pair of black leather pants and vest that fitted her form so snug it was obvious to tell definitely wasn't wearing a bra...not that she needed it as tight as the leather vest was. Overall she had the body of a runway model, and carried a smug air about her that went along with it.  
  
Aura looked up at the woman in disgust, woman like this one always annoyed her probably mostly due to the fact that they were so caught up in themselves that they took life and people for granted. Even Aura had her morals and that was one thing she never did...and hated when others did.  
  
Shaking her head she watched the woman pass by her and enter the room. After she entered Aura moved closer to the door and peeked around the corner to see what was going on inside...not that she cared of course, but still she looked.  
  
Calien glanced up from his desk, upon hearing the woman enter the room. Staring at her form as she sauntered in, a sly grin slipped its way across his lips and his eyes twinkled in a mischievous manner.  
  
"Ah Lucia my dear, you look absolutely delicious tonight...." His deep romaine accent carried through the air in a silkily way that seemed to send a shiver through the woman, who was returning Calien's grin with a lustfully one of her own.  
  
Taking a few more steps into the room until she stood behind the chair he sat in, leaning forward she bent her head down and planted a teasing kiss on Calien's lips, her petite fangs grazing his lower lip a little, "Hmm...flattery will get you every where, my dear." She leaned back up and brushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
Aura stood there, eyes wide for a moment then narrowing dangerously at the sight before her. She felt many things, like hatred and loathing, but she also felt things she shouldn't have felt...like jealousy and betrayal. She cautiously and silently backed away from the door again, and sat there dumbfounded. Not understanding _why_ she felt as she did. It didn't make sense, she had denounced the man in that room...over two centuries ago, even killed him herself...or at least she thought she had killed him. Though that obviously wasn't the case, for there he sat in that very room with another woman.  
  
Her mind was jumbled with thoughts and emotions that she just couldn't take it anymore, she had to leave. Why had she stopped to watch anyway? It didn't mean anything to her....right? Shaking her head she stood once again and crept slowly towards the door, peeking inside once to only be sure that she wouldn't be seen as she crossed. Much to her luck and disgust, she found the two preoccupied in themselves, hissing in silent disgust she continued passed the door and down the hall way in silence.  
  
Calien lifted his head from girls neck only a moment to glanced towards the door, he had heard something...he was sure of it. Upon looking he noticed something black with...emerald green eyes at the door? A faintly smirk graced his lips_. "So my dear wife has finally left her bed, has she?"_ He without further thought, he turned his attentions back to the female vampire in his grasps.


End file.
